disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Frederic
King Frederic[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2016/03/08/tangled-before-ever-after/ Oh My Disney: "New Details and Casting Revealed For Disney Channel’s Tangled: Before Ever After".] is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. He is the father of Rapunzel, and the husband of the Queen of Corona. He is to be voiced by Clancy Brown in the upcoming ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' animated series. Background There is no specific backstory dedicated to revealing how the King rises up to rule the kingdom. Though, it would appear that he is very much liked and supported by the kingdom and the denizens that reside within. Appearances ''Tangled Father to Rapunzel, and husband to the beautiful Queen, the King is the ruler of Corona. He is first seen by his wife's sickbed while she is heavily pregnant with their daughter, and lighting the lantern with the Queen later on after Rapunzel's birth. Every year on Rapunzel's birthday, the King and Queen release a lantern for their daughter. He is seen releasing the lantern again, the night Rapunzel arrives with Flynn Rider to watch the lanterns float. He weeps silently while preparing for the launch of the first lantern, and is comforted by the Queen. These scenes show that he and the Queen have a close and loving relationship and that they still grieve for their lost daughter. The King returns to the scene towards the end when Rapunzel returns to reunite with him and the Queen. He is then seen again smiling and hugging Rapunzel and the Queen. Although the King, like the Queen and many other minor and supporting characters, does not speak, he has vivid and lively facial emotions and body languages that loudly and clearly express his thoughts and ideas. Tangled Ever After In the short film, Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day has finally arrived. The King is obviously present the day of, and walks Rapunzel down the aisle. After escorting his daughter to the altar, he sat down to join his wife in watching the ceremony as the priest officiated the wedding vows. Upon asking Maximus and Pascal for the rings, everyone, the King included, were shocked to see the two animals covered in tar, and stared awkwardly as they held up the rings to the happy couple. After exchanging rings, the priest officially declared Rapunzel and Eugene married. The King hugged his wife while the rest of the audience cheered. Once Upon a Time The King and Queen make a brief appearance at the end of the episode "The Tower", where they are seen reuniting with Rapunzel after years of separation. Tangled: Before Ever After The king Frederic will appear in the upcoming TV series alongside his wife, and will be voiced by Clancy Brown. Trivia *Like the queen, the King does not speak in the film. Although the Queen does speak in Tangled Ever After, he does not. *He's the fourth father of a Disney Princess to not be a widower. The first is Aurora's father, King Stefan, the second is Fa Mulan's father, Fa Zhou,the third is Tiana's father, James, as he dies, but not his wife, making her the first mother of a princess to be a widow, the fifth is Anna and Elsa's father from ''Frozen, as he dies alongside his wife. Gallery tumblr_lgbt4xAvIe1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgbt3nyIJb1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lg82gzUTGk1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lg82eojNeQ1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg The King.jpg The King with a crown.jpg tumblr_lyw6mcyBbL1r7e13co1_1280.jpg thekingfromtangled.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled3.jpg thekingfromtangled3.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps-10402.jpg TANGLED_3978.jpg Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg References Category:Tangled Characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Spouses Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:German characters